


charm

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Series: stargate trope bingo [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to other sites, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Daniel is transported to a world where Sam rules as a goa'uld.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter & Daniel Jackson
Series: stargate trope bingo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698106
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	charm

**Author's Note:**

> written for the "travel to an alternate universe" square on my stargate trope bingo.
> 
> When I wrote this I was too tired to come up with a reasonable explanation for daniel to be transported to an alternate universe, so here's a random rip in space that just does that for some reason!
> 
> tw for this story:
> 
> canon typical violence, including non graphic torture

\--------

Daniel is in his office when it happens. He doesn’t know what it is, maybe Sam would, but there’s a crackling of energy and suddenly there’s what looks like a rip in the fabric of space. He tries to jump back but it’s tendrils pull him in and everything goes white for a moment. When his vision returns, he’s no longer in the SGC. In fact, if he had to guess, he’s no longer in his universe at all. He takes in the golden walls covered with hieroglyphics around him and curses mentally. Definitely goa’uld, which means he’s probably on a ship with no way off.

He wanders, or sneaks, around the ship for a good while, trying to figure out which goa’uld he’s dealing with. He’s having no luck, but it only gets worse from there: he turns a corner and runs straight into a pair of jaffa. Before he can even run he’s hit with the shock of a zat and he feels himself hit the ground painfully before he blacks out. 

He reawakens exactly where he doesn’t want to be: on his knees, jaffa stationed on either side of him, holding staff weapons on him. He just knows when he looks up, he’ll be facing down a Goa’uld. He sighs and steels himself before he looks up.

It’s so much worse than he expected.

Sam stares at him, eyes lined heavily, a sneer on her beautiful face. Her lips open and she speaks with the deep, distorted voice of a goa’uld.

“You wear the clothes of the Tau’ri.”

He looks down, mind racing, trying to decide how to play this. He quickly decides upon playing dumb.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She laughs, a familiar noise he loves twisted and made terrifying. She props her head up on her hand and watches him with those bright eyes, their hawk-like intensity so similar yet different than his Sam. She asks:

“Tell me, how did you get on board my flagship?”

This time he goes for the truth, which ends up being the same as the lie:

“I don’t know.”

She rises, all deadly grace that’s all Sam, and descends down the stairs. He knows what’s going to happen before it does, so it’s not a surprise when she reaches out with her hand device and hits him with the agonizing golden light. The only mercy is that he’s in so much pain that he can’t see the glee on her face as she does it. It feels like it lasts forever and when it finally stops he gasps, collapsing to the floor. He presses his head to the coolness of the metal decking and just breathes. 

Above him, Sam speaks:

“Take him to his cell. We’ll see if time without food or water will loosen his tongue.”

He feels immense relief as he’s dragged away, not because of the respite from the pain but because he won’t have to look at this Sam anymore. When the jaffa throw him in the cell he takes the opportunity to gag to his heart's content, his stomach rebelling at the wrongness of this world. He has no idea how he’s going to escape goa’uld Sam or even get home. So he gives into his most base instinct, lets his head drop and falls asleep.

\--------

He wakes to the door of his cell grinding open and he groans, not ready for more pain. Although, he thinks humorously, when are you ever ready for more pain? All humor drains from him as Goa’uld sam enters, surprisingly without jaffa. She only gets one step inside before he can tell something is different. She walks differently, the oozing confidence gone and only the basic need of getting from one place to another left. When she leans down, her blue eyes are afraid and pained and everything he expects from a host. He doesn’t get a chance to say anything before she speaks in a whisper:

“My name is Samantha Carter. But you already knew that, didn’t you? You recognized me in the throne room.”

Daniel doesn’t answer her question, instead meeting it with one of his own:

“You’re fighting her, aren't you? Something of the host remains.”

Sam nods, looking exhausted and pained. 

“I don’t know how long I can keep it up. I’m fighting, but she’s winning.”

Daniel is suddenly struck with desperation, the need to help this Sam. This may not be his Sam, but does that really matter? He hadn’t saved Sha’re or Sarah, and now here was Sam in the same exact predicament. He needs to help her. If he can tae her through THor’s hammer, it will expel the goa’uld. If this world’s SGC had been there, they would have destroyed the hammer. But on the small chance that it was still there, they had to go.

“I know a planet that may be able to help, but it’s a long shot.”

Sam smiles weakly and says:

“At this point, I’ll take anything I can get.”

Daniel smiles back, equally weakly, and struggles to stand. As he does he says:

“We’ll need weapons. There’s a Unas there, we don’t want to be unarmed when we meet him.”

Sam nods, that intense focus entering her expression that she always gets when faced with a problem.

“I can get us weapons.”

They reach the door and Sam’s posture changes, she straightens up and places a sneer on her face. It’s a pretty convincing impression of the goa’uld, hopefully enough to fool the jaffa. She walks out and Daniel follows, not having to fake looking run down. He feels terrible, his body aching as an after effect of the hand device. He keeps his head down as they walk the halls and eventually they reach what must be the armory. The jaffa give her strange looks as she demands two staff weapons, but hand them over without complaint. With that, they’re headed to the gate room.

Sam sweeps into the room, golden skirt flying, and orders the jaffa guarding the gate:

“Stand aside. The Tau’ri will dial.”

The jaffa give each other a look but obey. Daniel half runs to the dhd and dials. The gate flares to life and he can’t help but smile, they’re going to make it. He heads towards the gate and Sam joins him and, hardly believing their luck, they step through. 

Almost as soon as they arrive on the other side, the hammer activates, the beam sweeping Sam up and Daniel jumps into it, getting carried away as well. They reappear in a dark, dank cave. Sam stumbles and looks around doubtfully. Daniel grabs her hand and begins to run towards the exit with the hammer, knowing they don't have long before the Unas wakes and comes after them. He talks as he goes:

“I know it doesn’t look like much, but I swear it will help.”

Sam looks at him at says:

“I trust you.”

He almost trips; this Sam doesn’t even know him. But she has trusted him and now he might be able to help her. They’ve just come into sight of the exit, and the hammer, when the Unas lumbers into the space between them and the exit. Daniel levels his staff weapon and fires and, without hesitation, Sam follows suit. It takes so many shots, but finally the Unas goes down. He knows it won’t stay down, but hopefully it’ll take enough time to heal that he can get Sam through the hammer.

But then Sam rips her hand from his and he turns, saying:

“Sam?”

Her eyes flash with fury and she lashes out, punching him in the face. The goa’uld is back in control and she is pissed beyond belief. Daniel stumbles back as she screams at him:

“Where have you brought me?”

Daniel doesn’t bother answering, he takes off for the hammer. He runs through the exit, aware of pounding footsteps behind him, and when he turns to look, he sees that goa’uld Sam has pursued him through the hammer and is now thrashing in the energy field it creates. She struggles and screams for a long moment before she collapses. Daniel darts back through to drag her unconscious body through, checking her pulse as he does so. It’s steady, and she should be okay. 

He’s just considering how to get her down to the village when the world ripples again and he sees the rip in space coming for him and he turns to get one last glance at her before it pulls him in. Then he’s back in his office, as if nothing had happened. He groans and lets his head drop, his forehead pressed against the dry paper of the reference book he’d been studying. He has to report this to Hammond, though he doubts anything can be done about it now. But first he basks in knowing that Sam is going to be okay. The villagers would have seen them arrive and sent someone up to the hammer. The goa’uld is gone.

For the first time, he’d saved someone he loved from being a host. Even if it was an alternate Sam, he’ll take the victory. He sits there, basking in the happiness for a long moment, before he stands and goes to report to Hammond.

\---------


End file.
